Super smash interviews 2
by Watermelon-starfish
Summary: Its been a while since the mad smash party, and we are interviewing the smashers again! So far weve learned that Ike is king of breakdancing, Sonic sucks at pokemon and Toon Link and Ness make epic body guards! What else could happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, everyone! I'm your host for this evening, as Kay couldn't be here today. My name's Rose." Rose smiled, the crowd cheered, and she sat down.

"Our first guest is Sonic!" She said.

"Hi, guys! Great to be here this evening!" Sonic beamed, rushing on stage- literally, rushing.

"I would love to know how things have been since the mad smash party... And eh, where were you and Yoshi last week?" She asked, handing Sonic the mic.

"I can hardly remember but we had a battle." Sonic said.

"A Brawl?" Rose said.

"Er, no… A pokemon battle. With legendaries. Yoshi and I managed to get them to let us ride them somehow. After that we fought while riding the giant beasts who apparently had a rivalry with each other." Sonic said in deep thought as he tried to remember the events.

"Who won?" Rose asked, brushing back a bit of chestnut brown hair.

"Ahh... Me!" Sonic hesitated.

"That's not what video footage tells us!" Rose laughed, slipping a DVD into the drive. A video came up on the huge screen; it was of the battle between Sonic and Yoshi both riding their legendary beasts.

"Oh yeah... I asked Pit to video it, since he was also riding a legendary. In fact I think it was Rayquaza who took us to the pokemon world, either that or it was a teleporter…" Sonic said.

"Game!" A drunken Pit said riding Rayquaza. Sonic's beast had clearly had enough of Sonic and flung him off.

"Yershi win der mertch!" Pit said as the silver dragon flung Yoshi of its back. The video ended there.

"I'm going to go now!" Sonic yelped, running off stage, and knocking the chair over in the process.

"O-kay..." Rose looked back. "Would Pit be kind enough to come and enlighten us as to how you guys got back?" Pit nervously wandered onto the stage as the crowd cheered even louder. Rose politely put the chair that Sonic knocked over back up so Pit could sit in it. "So Pit, what the heck happened?"

"Well, first Sonic broke into Master Hand's office and found a teleporter, he dragged it outside and met Yoshi on the way. I think. I met up with them a little while later, with Rayquaza, and heard then arguing about something. I have no idea how Sonic understood Yoshi but Sonic was babbling some crap about a creature named Ho-oh." Sonic rushed back on the stage.

"We were fighting about which legendary was better, I'll have you know! Ho-oh is WAY better than Lugia!" Sonic said. Yoshi ran out onto the stage.

"Yosh, Yoshi Yoshi!" he said.

"Lugia is NOT a water-type! He is a Psychic/Flying type!" Sonic yelled.

"Yosh shi shi!" Yoshi said.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Rose said. Pit shook his head. "Nope, no idea."

"OH YEAH?! GROUDON COULD SO BEAT KYOGRE IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!" Sonic yelled.

"YOSHI YOSHI, YOSH YOSH SHI!" Yoshi yelled.

"YOU'RE ON! RED! WHERE ARE THE POKEBALLS?!" Sonic said as he and Yoshi ran off.

"Okay… Pit, you were saying?" Rose said.

"Oh, right! We all went through the teleporter and went to the pokemon world. Although, now I know it would have been much easier to just get Lugia's and Ho-oh's pokeballs from Red." Pit said.

"How did you get back exactly?" Rose said.

"Uh… Meta Knight found us when he Marth, Ike, and Link came looking for us... Well actually Marth faceplanted right onto the teleporter. At least that's what Ike told me." Rose nodded.

"Anything a little more interesting than being rescued?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. At first we kind of thought MK was trying to attack us…" Pit smiled weakly.

"Oh, and who was fighting?"

"Mostly me against Meta knight. Sonic had realized he wasn't an enemy by then as he sneaked up behind him, and so he didn't attack. Yoshi got scared, and Marth, Ike, and Link were fighting too after a while. I think Meta was angry at me for attacking, because he wouldn't listen when I tried to explain..." Pit continued. He looked at Rose who looked back at him expectantly, with a few cries from the audience.

"And after Meta knocked me out I don't know what happened." Pit said, embarrassed.

"Maybe someone else could tell us a little more?" Rose asked gently, noticing Pit obviously had stage fright.

"Meta could probably explain what happened after he almost killed me." Pit snapped, looking at Meta knight who was peeking round the corner.

"Hey!" Meta yelled, drawing his sword. Pit gulped, and fled off stage.

"Well, guys... Let's hope Pits alright..." Rose said blankly, sighing and leaning back in her chair.

"Kirby... Could you video tape any fights going on?" She giggled and handed Kirby a camera. The audience gasped as somebody threw a huge white egg onto the stage with green spots. It cracked as it hit the wall, Rose squealed and dodged out of the way.

"Yoshi!" Yelled another voice, from Marth, who had his sword drawn for some reason.

"PUT THE SWORDS, BOWS AND GIANT EGGS AWAY NOW!" Rose screamed at the idiots back stage. Link winced and simply put his sword back. Marth did the same and Pit dropped his bow on the table, ignoring his scorched toga.

"Okay Kirby I think you can bring the video tapes back now!" Rose yelled and a little pink Kirby came running back on stage and handed Rose the camera. She plugged it into the computer and it came up on the big screen.

It was a video of Snake hiding under his box as Ike, Capt. Falcon, Falco, and Sonic were fighting. They were in the Rec room which was in the back of building and where the rest of the smashers were. Sonic was dodging all of Ike's attacks all the while saying incredibly fast, "You'retooslow!You'retooslow!You'retooslow!"

Ike got really mad and sidestepped just as Capt. Falcon tried to punch him. It hit Sonic right in the face and he crashed right through the wall.

"Well that's going to cost me…" Rose said.

Falco grabbed Capt. Falcon and threw him out the hole, following in pursuit. That's when Kirby stopped the video when he heard Rose calling him.

"Kirby, that's not the fight I told you to record." Rose said. Kirby nodded as if saying he knew that.

"Then why did you record that one?"

"Because I told him too."

Everyone turned and saw a familiar face. It was Red. Toon Link and Ness stood on separate sides of him. Both were for some reason dressed as a body guards wearing sunglasses and some kind of ear pieces.

"Why are you here?" Rose said.

"Kay told me to. She said that since she wasn't going to make it she at least wanted one of the smashers to do the show with you. And she picked me. She actually gave me 5,000 smash coins to come." Red said.

"Wait, why not Marth? Isn't he her favorite?" Pit said.

"Yeah, but if Marth did the show with Rose, no one would be allowed to insult him. She didn't want that. Plus, Marth still hasn't told everyone everything he did at the party. In fact, no one did." Red said.

"Eh?" Everyone said.

"Look, I was the ONLY one smart enough to stay away from the drinks and energy drinks. That whole party, lasted for a whole WEEK. The things the smashers said were bits of the first day and last day, and they all KNOW IT." Red said. "I think that the next interviews will be about those 5 embarrassing days. 5 whole days and nights that none of them wanted to mention. The only things that were mentioned about those 5 days was the thing with the Ice Climbers and Bowser, and Link kissing Peach."

"So, if you know about everything that happened, why don't you just tell us?" Rose said.

"Er... I don't know everything what happened that week." Red said. He grabbed a chair and sat next to Rose.

"Anyway, long story short, I'm co-hosting with you, there is a HECK of a lot of stuff that Kay didn't cover about that week, and I'm going to enjoy the fact that no one is allowed to hurt me."

"Why?" Rose said.

"I know that many of the smashers will be ticked at me for saying things I might know about that week so I needed protection. These two offered to be my body guards. I'm giving them each 2,500 coins as well." Red said pointing at Ness and Toon Link.

"We're also doing it for Kay!" Ness said.

"Yeah, Marth broke her leg a few days ago for revenge!" Toon Link said. He took his glasses off and glared daggers at Marth. The look was harsh enough to make even Bowser shiver.

"Doesn't that get rid of your profit from Kay?" Rose said.

"Not really. I have 9,999 smash coins and I can't fit any more in my stash. Heh, you can get a lot of money from fan girls if you sell them some of the smashers things. Don't worry; the things are mainly arrows, masks, capes, pieces of Samus's armor for the fan boys." Red said.

"Wait, did you say masks?" Meta Knight said as he walked up on stage.

"And capes?" Marth said. Red sweat dropped but then smirked.

"Yeah, they were your masks and capes, and guess who got them for me? Snake. I give him some of the profit as he steals your stuff." Red said. Marth and Meta Knight ran off, furious.

"Kirby!" Red said, and Kirby ran over.

"Get the video of Snake's pain. I didn't just make that giant lie for nothing." Kirby ran off with a camera.

"Lie?" Rose said.

"Yeah, all of it was a lie. I don't sell any of the smashers stuff. Master hand doesn't allow it. But I really am paying these two, but only if they protect me from everything." Red said. An arrow was fired from the audience and it was aimed for Red's knee. Luckily Toon Link blocked it with his shield and fired and arrow back.

"OW! NOT MY OTHER KNEE! AND THAT WAS MEANT FOR KAY!" The guy yelled and was taken to the hospital.

"Awesome TL." Red said and fist bumped Toon Link.

"Who was that?" Said Rose, standing slightly and turning to see.

"Meh, some guy." Red waved it off.

"Hey, what was that fight between Falco, Capt. Falcon, Ike, and Sonic about?" Link said.

"Yeah and what about Sonic and Yoshi?" Pit said.

"Oh right, forgot about those two. I told them to stay away from the pokemon and their argument was forgotten, just like Samus's restraining order against Snake and Capt. Falcon. As for the fight... Well, Captain Falcon had been playing around in Falco's airship, and well Falco was annoyed when he found strawberry milkshake all over the control panel. I have no idea how Ike and Sonic ended up fighting too..." Red said.

"Falco shot Ike with his gun and Ike tried to hit Falco but hit Captain Falcon instead. As for Sonic, he just thought it was funny to see Ike try to hit him and miss all the time." Marth said, as he walked back in.

Rose screamed as another Pit landed in front of her.

"Guess what?! That thing isn't a teleporter! It's a time machine!" He yelled.

"What thing?" Marth said.

"The teleporter Sonic and Yoshi used! It can teleport you and go through time!" Pit said.

"Umm... So you're like, me from a few minutes into the future?" Present Pit said, one eyebrow raised.

"I... I guess... And seriously, I can't believe I ever had my hair like that!" Future Pit said, shaking his head.

"Yeah well your hair looks the same." Present Pit said defensively, folding his arms.

"Guys stop it." Rose said, waving her hand in front of Present Pit's face. His glare was still fixed on Future Pit.

"You should go back to your own time." Present Pit added stubbornly.

"Yeah, before this just gets more awkward." Link sighed.

"This is some confusing sh-" Red said but suddenly, another Toon Link appeared and yelled, "MOVE RED, MOVE!" Red jumped out of his chair just as Capt. Falcon was thrown through the wall, landing right where Red was.

"Stay away from my stuff!" Falco said through the hole and walked away.

"Thanks Toon Link. Wait, are you from the future?" Red said.

"Yep. I knew you wouldn't pay me if I didn't protect you so after that happened I used the time machine." Future Toon Link said.

"Alright, someone has to disable that time machine. We don't want a huge space-time paradox happening." Samus said, running into the recording room, her plasma whip ready.

"Anyway, I'm going to have to go now since I just jeopardized my existence by preventing this Toon Link from going through time. But at least this timeline was saved from having a broken Red." Future Toon Link said. "Oh, and Pit from my timeline, you're coming to. You just prevented yourself from going through time by arguing with yourself."

"Aw, crap!" Future Pit said. The two disappeared.

"I'm going to forget that ever happened." Link said.

"Let's all forget that, shall we?" Rose said.

"Yeah. But we can't let anyone in the audience remember this. Ness, if you would?" Red said. Ness got out a black pen looking thing and aimed it at the audience.

"Alright if everyone could just look at this for me please?" Ness said and the pen flashed.

"Well Falco just threw Capt. Falcon through the wall. Kirby, clean this up!" Red said. Kirby got a big broom and swept Capt. Falcon and the ruble away. Once Kirby cleaned all that up, he brought Red a new chair.

"Thank you Kirby." Red said and sat down. Kirby smiled and ran off.

"Is that thing Ness just used from Men in Bla-" Link started but Toon Link tackled him and taped his mouth shut. Link sounded like he was cursing Toon Link through the tape. Just then, a falcon flew inside the place and dropped a letter next to Red. It flew off after that.

"It's a letter from Kay. She says that everybody needs to shut up and to get on with the freaking show. She wants us to interview Ike next. Make him tell you guys everything through any means. Have the audience ask him whatever they want and if he doesn't answer, Toon Link you know what to do." Red said.

"Okay, well then we'll do Ike next." Rose said.

"Oh this'll be good. I saw him doing something that I'd rather hear him say. I'm sure he knows what I mean…" Red said.

"Someone go get Ike." Rose said. Marth and Pit ran off. "Ahem. Well, maybe we might actually get some asking done."

"Maybe, but you're dealing with the smashers. So I hope nobody gets killed before Ike even gets out here. Anyway, be sure to ask what you want to know about Ike, or I will sick Toon Link on you." Red said.

"That's a little mean, but he's right. The more you ask, the faster this'll get done. Bye for now!" Rose said.


	2. Chapter 2

"No! I am not going out there!" Ike said.

"Quite whining. Master hand is forcing ALL of us to do this as punishment for having that party in the first place." Marth said. Currently, Marth, Link and Pit, were in the back room trying to get Ike to go on stage. All of the smashers that were there were watching with interest.

"Screw him!" Ike said, holding on to a chair.

"Medusa, Ike! You're acting like Link!" Pit said.

"Hey!" Link, who had gotten the tape off his mouth, said.

"Just hurry up and get out there already!" Falco said.

"No!" Ike said.

"Great triforce, what the heck did you do to force yourself to act like this?" Link said.

"Something I'd rather forget for the rest of my life." Ike said.

"Fine, if you won't go out there, I will. And I'll tell everyone what you did." Marth said.

"You wouldn't. You don't even know!" Ike said.

"Yes I do, and I would." Marth said and headed for the door.

"You're bluffing!" Ike said.

Marth kept walking.

"I'll tell everyone about that dare." Ike said. Marth froze.

"You're not supposed to remember that! You were too drunk!" Marth said.

"When you've lived a life like mine, you get used to it." Ike said.

"You would not tell them that." Marth said.

"Oh I would. I'll tell everyone in the room right now!" Ike said.

"NO." Marth said. Ike nodded, smirking.

"Marth, cr-"

Marth tackled Ike before he could say anything else.

"I SWEAR IF YOU TELL THEM THAT I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING-" Link plugged Pit's ears as Marth cursed several times at Ike. "GOT IT?!" Marth finished, still on top of Ike covering his mouth. Ike nodded.

"Good." Marth said and got up. "Now go out there and embarrass yourself."

Ike held on to a chair again.

"We got this." Ganondorf said and as he and Bowser walked over. They pried Ike off the chair and dragged him out.

"What is taking them so long?" Red said. Just then, Ganondorf and Bowser dragged a furious Ike in. They dropped him in a chair and left.

"Jerks!" Ike said.

"Er, welcome Ike." Rose said. Ike quickly regained his composure and turned to Rose.

"Hello." Ike said.

"Erm, I have a question from Tyler715..." Rose started, looking at a little piece of card she had been handed. she hesitatated, thinking to herself how weird that question was. Ike didnt have any illegal fireworks, did he?

"Where did you get those illegal fireworks?" Red asked for her. She muttered something under her breath and snatched the card back.

"How did you- I mean, I don't have any illegal fireworks!" Ike said, plastering on a fake smile. It was painfully obvious.

"Got ya!" Yelled someone from the audience. Rose face palmed.

"Shut up!" Ike yelled.

"Uh, where did you get those illeagal fireworks? They blew up one of the bathrooms." Red said, remembering the explosion.

"Uh... Snake...?" Ike said nervously.

"Meh, seems reasonable. Snake's not going to get punished though because we're smashers, and we're above the law." Red said. Ike sighed.

"Another question came in." Rose said as Kirby handed her a slip of paper.

"It's from Marthafan101. What was it like to drive Wolf's landmaster?" She said.

"Y...you mean the one I accidentally blew up with the fireworks?" He whispered to Rose, who crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Say it to the mic." She said, holding out the mic. Ike cringed.

"He already did." Red smirked. Red had been holding the mic right next to Ike as he whsipered it. The whole audience had heard him say it.

"I knew it was you!" Wolf shouted.

"Film it!" Rose said quikly, handing Kirby the video camera as Ike ran off stage trying to avoid Wolf shooting him with a laser gun.

"The teleporter/time machine is finally shut down!" Samus yelled triamphantly, patting out a small flame from her hair. She was a mess.

"What happened to you?" Rose asked.

"Oh, after getting all Pit's and Toon Link's back to their own times, Meta Knight tried to stop me from shutting it down." She sighed.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Oh, because he was hoping to go back in time to the smash party and change the fact that he-" She was interruped when Meta knight smacked her in the back of the head with his wing. Ness just managed to shove Red out of the way as Samus kicked Meta knight, sending him flying across the room.

Rose ducked.

"Great! Now we need repairs to TWO walls!" She yelled angrily.

"Stop shoving me! But thanks anyway." Red said.

A plasma ball shot across the room, about to hit Red, but Toon Link deflected it with Pit's sheild that he stole. It bouced off and crashed into the camera.

"Oh for the love of- *sigh* Sorry guys, the show's off because of technical issues." Rose said.

Half an hour later, Bowser had Ike tied to the chair, and Rose had the mic ready again.

"Sorry about that." Red said.

"I have a question for you Ike." Rose smirked.

"I made this one up. So what was that 'dare' you threated Marth to tell us about?"

Ike looked at Marth who was standing just at the edge of the stage. He ran his finger across his throat. The message was clear.

"Tell us, Ike." Rose said. Ike looked nervously at Marth who was giving him death threats.

"Nah, he's fine. I'd rather hear that from Marth. I want everyone that gets interviewed to confess the most embarassing things they did themselves. I'm taking full advantage of my invincibility." Red said. He hi-fived Toon Link and Ness. Ike sighed in relief.

"And that reminds me, Ike..." Red started to say. Ike gulped. "Go ahead. Tell us what you did. Or I'll show everyone the video of it."

Ike didn't budge. Mainly because of the ropes, but you get the idea.

Red sighed. "You leave me no choice Ike. Toon Link, the CD?" Toon Link handed Red a CD that had 'Ike' written on it. Red put the CD in the CD player next to him and looked at the TV.

He got out a remote and said, "Ike, I'll ask you one more time, what was the most embarassing thing you did that night?"

"Uh... I..." Marth, Link, and Pit were looking at Ike with anticipation. They really wanted to know what Ike did.

"I…"

"FOR THE LOVE OF PAULENTINA IKE! SPIT IT OUT!" Pit yelled.

"Fine! I, I was breakdancing." Ike said.

"Eh?" Rose said.

"Not just that Ike! You were singing too!" Red said.

"Wait, are you? DON'T!" Ike said as Red pressed play on his remote. The CD played, showing Ike breakdancing while singing Pitbull's 'Don't Stop the Party'.

"Oh god." Ike whispered. Everyone was transfixed on the TV. Ike could breakdance better than Falco! Not only that, he sung the song pretty good too. Once the video was over, Marth fainted. As to why he did, nobody knows.

"Can I go now?" Ike said.

"Hey! I remember now! You were the king of breakdancing!" Toon Link said.

"I have to say I was amazed too." Red said.

"Please? Now?" Ike said.

"Alright fine, go ahead and leave." Rose said.

"Uh…" Ike said, looking at the ropes on his chair.

"I got dis." Olimar said as he walked on stage.

"Pikmin!" he shouted and a bunch of pikmin walked on stage. Olimar motioned to Ike and the little creatures saluted. They picked up Ike's chair and threw it off the stage behind the curtains.

"OW!" Ike exclaimed.

"There. Taken care of." Olimar said and left.

"Uh…" Was Rose's and Red's only reply. A cell phone was thrown at Red's head.

"Ow!" He exclaimed and looked at the cell phone.

"That's not coming out of our pay, is it?" Ness asked.

"No, it's from Kay. She said she wanted to do Marth next, but he fainted. So, we're doing Meta Knight next. After that it's whoever the audience wants next unless Marth wakes up before then." Red read aloud.

"Wait! I have one more question for Ike!" Rose yelled, standing up.

She went off stage, and dragged Ike and his chair back on.

"Some guy with a crazy name asked where you got the monster truck from?" Rose said.

"Not answering!" Ike yelled.

"Just answer or I will make Marth tell us."

"Just let me go." He grumbled.

"Fine." Rose said, annoyed. She pushed the chair so it crashed into Princess Zelda.

"Sorry about that!" Rose yelled.

Note- sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was sort of busy most of this month. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello! Welcome back everyone!" Rose said.

"I have a request from some audience member who calls himself BipolarIke." Rose sighed. "He says he can sympathize with Ike, so we have to untie him."

"What? You don't have to obey everything the audience tells us to do!" Red yelled.

"Yeah, but we probably shouldn't leave him tied up. Zelda, release the Ike please." Zelda groaned, but leaned down and untied Ike, who instantly shot up, drew his sword and ran out of the hole in the wall.

"Where is he going?" Zelda asked.

"Probably to go back and kill Sonic." Red suggested.

"Anyway... lets move on. Please welcome, Meta Knight!" Rose said and the audience cheered. Ganondorf came out carrying Meta knight who was cursing and struggling.

"PUT ME DOWN! I REFUSE TO DO THIS!" The knight yelled. Bowser had to hold Meta Knight down as Ganondorf tied the puffball's arms to his chair. They left after he was tied down securely. Once Red got a good look at Meta Knight he snickered. Meta Knight didn't have anything except his mask. He didn't have his cape, his

sword, not even his armored shoes. Just his mask. Meta Knight heard Red snicker and said, "Oh, go to he-" Ness slapped duck tape on Meta Knight's mask.

"I can't see anything, you idiot." Meta Knight said. Rose snatched the tape off.

"Thank you." Meta Knight said. He was always nice to people that weren't Smashers.

"So, um first question..." Rose said. "Is it true that you have a crush on Jiggilypuff?"

Meta knight sarcastically pretended to think of the answer.

"Lets see..." He mused. "No." He snapped, folding his arms and slumping in the chair like a little kid. "Who asked that anyway...?"

"Some guy called Tyler715." Red answered, looking at Rose's card.

"Tyler715?" Link asked, randomly coming out from round the curtain. "He's that giant dragon that eats little children, and lives right next door to smash mansion, and..." He looked at Ness. "Roars like this!" He yelled, chasing Ness off stage, yelling "raaaarr!"

"No. He's just an audience member..." Rose sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"So, Meta knight. You say you don't have a crush on Jiggilypuff, your diary tells us otherwise." Red said. Kirby handed him a baby blue notebook with gold edging.

"Thanks for stealing this, Kirby." Red smirked.

"Kirby?! I thought we were friends!" Meta knight screamed.

Kirby shrugged.

"Not really. You guys are always fighting over who gets the last marshmallow. Eventually Pit got it, then you tried to kill him."

"Ahh... I enjoy trying to kill people..." Meta knight sighed.

"Lets see." Rose said, opening the diary.

"Jiggilypuff looks so beautiful tonight, with her shiny pink fur and her eyes that sparkle like the- oh gods, I cant read this anymore..." Rose yelped, slamming the book shut and throwing it back to Meta knight.

"Kirby! Argh why would you do this?!" Meta knight screamed again, chasing Kirby all around the stage once, nearly tripping Red up, before they ran off the stage again.

"That wasn't a very long interview. Wait, how 'd he untie himself?!" Red said.

"Oh! Kirb- I have nobody to film this!" Rose screamed. She looked around and saw Snake's box. Probably with snake underneath it.

"Snake! Get out here now!" She yelled.

"No! It wasn't my fault!" He yelled from under the box.

"What?" Rose said, confused.

"Nothing." He squeaked.

"Just get out of that box and film this for me! Quick!" Rose shouted.

"Fine." He said, crawling out from under the box. Rose thrust the camera into his hands, and he ran off stage.

"The other way." Rose said, pointing in the direction Kirby and Meta knight ran off to.

"Now that's over, who are we interviewing now?" She said, sitting back down in her chair.

"Kay said whoever the audience wants to do, so send in your reviews everyone." Red said.

"Wait," Zelda said. "Marth woke up."

"Great! There's a lot we need to ask him." Red smirked evilly.

"But we had to knock him out to get him to come out here." Zelda said, she waved to Samus and Peach who dragged in an unconscious Marth.

"Why couldn't you have just tied him up, like what we did to Ike?" Rose sighed.

"Because... Er... Because..." Samus stammered.

"We just felt like knocking him out." Peach giggled. A few seconds later all the girls were giggling uncontrollably. Rose just picked up the cup of water and threw it over Marth's face.

"Good morning." She smirked as Marth scowled, squeezing the water out of his hair.

"Why did you do that?! It will make my hair frizz!" He squealed, trying desperately to comb his hair through.

"Are you trying to make yourself anymore girly than you already are?" Red asked. Marth glared at him.

"Just get on with the questions." Rose sighed.

"We don't have any yet." Red said.

"Okay, then... We will be taking questions..." Rose said. "So please, watchers, or readers, or whatever, please send in any questions you have for Marth, and tell us who you'd like to interview after, send them in via review." Rose smiled at the camera, brushing her hair back again.

"I'm a bluenette, your a brunette, I still prefer Blue." Marth sulked.

"Hey! Brown is way better than Blue!" Rose yelled, standing up.

"You'd look better in pink!"

Marth stood up and bolted off stage, Rose sat down again. She looked at Red who looked as if he was staring into space.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Huh? You say something?" Red asked.

"I asked you what you were doing."

"Oh. I was just thinking about how Marth said Blue. I have a friend named Blue. Scratch that, I know someone named Blue."

"Is everyone in your world named after a color?"

"No…" Red said and slowly looked away. *Awkward silence*

"So, what happened to Ness?" Rose asked to break the silence.

"He went to slay the evil fictional dragon..." Link said, coming back on stage.

"Uh-huh. He's not getting paid." Red said.

"Don't be mean." Rose said.

"It's my money." Red argued.

"GET ON WITH THE FREAKING SHOW!" Someone yelled.

"Uh…" Red didn't know what to do or say after that. Luckily, Meta Knight ran back on the stage. Or, well, was thrown back on. He landed on Rose's desk, scaring her, Red, and even Toon Link.

"Stupid Puffball! Call me that again and I'll get a whole team of assassins after you!" Snake yelled from offstage.

"Snake! I told you to film the fight, not join in!" Rose exclaimed.

"Whatever." Snake said and crawled back under his box. Everyone could still see his eyes through the hole.

"Hey, I just remembered something." Red said. "Meta Knight, you still need to tell everyone what you did that made you want to use the time machine."

"Pain…" Meta Knight said.

"Yeah, you're getting nothing out of him. I'll have Peach take him to Dr. Mario. That's all for now, so please, Review your questions for whoever might be next. I'm not sure where Marth went-"

"Tuscaloosa probably." Red interrupted.

Rose continued, "And, hey, let's do Link next. Ask your questions, blah, you know what to do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Link!" Rose said. Link walked on stage and sat down.

"Please, don't make me tell you anything about Meta knight. I know nothing about what he did..." Link said.

"Firstly, you're lying. Second, the first question has nothing to do with that." Rose said bluntly. "I have a question from BipolarIke, again. He asks, how many items you can fit in your magic pouch?"

"Um... You know, I've never filled it up..." Link said, he looked as if he was thinking hard.

"Really? We could try filling it up to see..." Red said, quite interested in the question.

"Why not?" Link shrugged, pouring all his stuff out to see what was in it.

"Okaaaay..." Red said, stepping back as some pink spotty underwear fell onto the floor.

"How do you fit three shields in there?" Rose asked. "Kirby? Fill this up with anything. We want to see how much it can hold." She said, snatching the pouch out of Link's hands.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed as Kirby went off stage.

"Didn't we have another question for him somewhere?" Red asked.

"Yeah, where are the cards?" Rose asked.

"I left them on the table." Red said, groaning as he realized the table had been buried by all the stuff Link had managed to pour out of his pouch.

"Sorry, again... For technical issues. We need someone to tidy all this up." Rose said.

"There's no way I'm doing it." Red said, backing off.

"Me neither. When was the last time you washed these?" Rose asked, pointing to some red and blue heart patterned boxers.

"I didn't even know they were in there..." Link said, rummaging through the stuff. "I didn't know I had most of the stuff that's here..."

"Okay? Cleaners?" Red said, sitting down.

* * *

"Welcome back. Sorry about that, but we found the cards and got all of Link's stuff in the cupboard backstage." Said Red, flicking through the cards to find the other question for Link.

"Why did you kiss Samus at the party?" Red asked.

"That question was from Tyler715." Rose said.

"Zelda's already beat me up about that. Anyway I was drunk, okay?" Link said, ashamed.

"Yah, okay. Like that's an excuse." Red said.

"What do you mean by that?!" Link exclaimed.

"Link, I'm not stupid and Zelda already told me, people who bear the triforce can't get drunk. At least I think that's what Zelda said…"

Link stood there, saying nothing.

"Well? You gonna answer the question Link?" Toon Link said slyly.

"Shut up, you're not supposed to talk." Red said.

Link still stood there, looking as if he was trying to come up with some excuse. "Uh… I know! That wasn't me who kissed Samus, it was Dark Link dressed as me!" Link said.

"Hey wait, you didn't kiss Samus, Ike did. Yeah cause I remember what I said last time! You kissed Peach!" Toon Link said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. But I could have sworn I saw him kissing Samus…" Red said. Link's ears had dropped like a disappointed puppy, and he was mouthing the words 'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'.

"Hey Link? Can I have Zelda after she beats you up again and breaks up with you?" Marth, who was now back, asked. Link shot Marth a glare but his face turned to fear when he saw Zelda walking over to them.

"Why not have me now, Marth?" Zelda said and kissed Marth in front of everyone. Toon Link's sunglasses fell off, Red face planted on Rose's desk in laughter, Rose's jaw dropped, the whole audience gasped, Marth nearly fainted again, and Link's face was priceless.

"Woohoo! Go Marth!" Someone in the audience cheered.

"SHUT UP!" Link yelled and threw a bomb at the person. Toon Link stopped it with an arrow; he was tired of seeing audience members get hurt. Red continued laughing as Link ran off the stage, probably crying.

"Geez Link! It was just payback! I meant nothing by it!" Zelda yelled. She sighed rubbed her head. "Sorry about that guys, Link can be a crybaby sometimes. But, Nayru, that's one of the reasons why I love him." Zelda noticed the glare Marth was giving her.

"What?" She asked. Marth said nothing and stormed off the stage.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Toon Link asked.

"Eh, he probably just realized that Zelda will never love him and is going to go cry." Red said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, not cool. That was just mean." Ness, who apparently was done with whatever he was doing, said.

"Tell that to Zelda! She's the one who got payback at Link by kissing Marth!" Red exclaimed.

"Link needed to be taught a lesson! He kissed Samus _and_ Peach!" Zelda said.

"Well then you have a poor choice in boyfriends." Red said.

"Why you-" Then everyone started arguing and yelling and fighting until Rose had enough.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and everyone stopped. They all looked at her.

"We are supposed to be interviewing and embarrassing the smashers! NOT fighting and trying to kill each other!" She exclaimed. "So Zelda go apologize to Marth, make up with Link, and drag his butt back in here." Zelda nodded and left. Red brushed himself off and Rose glared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You need to stop being so mean and lighten up a bit. I'm the host here, and you're just supposed to be the guy who sits there and cracks a joke once in a while." Rose said.

Red's feelings were hurt. "Fine. If that's what you think of me, then I'll just leave." He said.

"Fine." Rose said and sat down. Red looked at her and left.

"Uh, who's going to replace Red?" Ness asked.

"Toon Link, get in the chair." Rose said.

"Sweet!" Toon Link said and jumped in Red's chair. "Let's get on with this shall we?" He said.

"I sorta miss Red, y'know." Rose said, blushing. "He was sort of cute..." She added. She ignored the strange looks she was getting from some of the smashers and audience members.

"Anyway... We still have a question left for Link." Rose said examining the card.

"You know, I don't really wanna ask him this. You do it." She said handing the card to toon Link.

"Link!" He yelled as Zelda dragged a sobbing Link on stage by his sleeve. "Where did Navi and Minda go?"

"Navi and Minda? Well Navi is under my hat, and Minda went back to the-"

"OKAY! Spoiler alert Link! Let's just ignore that question!" Rose said slamming the cards down on the table. "We have no more questions for you Link." She said bluntly. Link ran off stage excitedly.

"However, Rose, there's some loose ends you need to tie up." Toon Link started. "First of all, audience members are wondering what happened to Meta Knight, Sonic, and Snake. For Snake, earlier you said something wasn't your fault. Spit it out, or you get smacked with anvils."

"Who said that?" Rose asked, wondering if they even had any anvils to smack Snake over the head with.

"SakuraDreamerz, and some other people. Actually, Sakura asked a lot of questions. One's for Jiggilypuff but I think we have too many for Snake right now." Toon Link answered.

"Too many? No such thing!" Samus said, coming on stage. She kicked the box off of Snake and threw him in a chair.

"Ask away! And if he doesn't answer any questions, allow me to hurt him." She said. Snake, meanwhile, looked extremely nervous and scared.

"You know what's been aggravating me?" Toon Link said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"We never learned about what Meta Knight did! Why did he even want to use the time machine? What did he do?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Oh well, you see he left a note in Samus's room, saying about his undying love for her. You know the whole Jiggilypuff thing? That was a cover up, because he knew you'd read the diary." Link said.

"Did not!" Yelled Meta knight, furious. The look on Samus's face was priceless.

"Well, that was shocking. Let's ask Snake some questions." Rose said.

"Don't make me do this! I promise, I can... Erm..." Snake said, looking around for a bribe, finding none. "Er… Ah! I can bring Marth back, conscious!" He yelled eventually.

Rose and Toon Link considered his bribe. "Alright, but he has to be conscious enough to speak. You can do anything you want to him as long as he can speak." Rose eventually said.

"Look everyone! I can do a handstand!" Yelled Pit from backstage. Just as everyone turned, there was a loud crash.

"Let's ignore that shall we?" Toon link said.

"Yes, let's. Samus let Snake-" Rose looked around, but there was no Samus to be found. Or Meta Knight. Or Link.

"I got him." Toon Link said and let Snake go. "Bring Marth back _conscious_ or else I shall unleash my Toon Link fury upon you." Snake nodded and ran off.

Rose had her face on her desk. "I know, I know. This is getting nowhere… But stay tuned for Marth, who shall be next."


End file.
